Service agreements for users of enterprise applications may be negotiated as part of a service contract where the level of service is formally defined. The agreement may refer to the contracted delivery time of the service and the contracted quality of service. The agreement may be negotiated between two parties where one is the customer and the other is the service provider. The agreement may document a common understanding about services, priorities, responsibilities, guarantees, and warranties under which service is to be provided. Each area of service scope may have a level of service defined. The agreement may specify the levels of availability, serviceability, performance, operation, or other attributes of the service, such as billing. An organization such as a telecommunications service provider may do business under a service agreement with external customers or with internal departments or units. The terms of the service agreement may vary depending on the nature of the relationship.